


【带卡】眼疾

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 车，校园现Pa，高三生带卡「带土得了眼疾，卡卡西只好陪他去保健室。」
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	【带卡】眼疾

带土在疯狂的滴眼药水。

“你没事吧，带土？”讲课讲到一半的水门把粉笔放下，关切的看向他。“要去医务室看一下吗？”

“没关系没关系……”带土嘟囔着用手揉了揉眼睛，“只是有点干而已，滴点眼药水就好了。”

不错，一开始带土天真的以为只要滴了眼药水就会好起来。可是直到下午体育课开始时，他的眼睛状况还是没有丝毫好转，眼球上充满血丝，又红又肿，连睁开眼都痛的不行。等他换上轻便的运动服打算下楼去操场的时候，被台阶绊了一下，整个人猛地向前跌去。

“唔！”没有意料之中的磕在冰凉坚硬的台阶上滚下去，反而撞在了什么温热的东西上。

“喂，看不清就别逞强了。”同班的卡卡西用身子和臂弯把他接下。

“谁说我看不见了？”

“你现在这种状态，就算去上体育课，也什么都比不过我吧。”卡卡西毫不留情的指出，“所以，今天的课你应该请假去保健室。”

卡卡西说的一点不错，但带土认为虽然今天也许打球赢不了卡卡西，起码要在气势上不能输给对方，于是梗着脖子没有立刻回答。

“我陪你去。”卡卡西又体贴的加上一句。“你眼睛看不清，我要帮你带个路才行吧？”

于是带土答应了。

“是发炎了，还有畏光流泪。”保健室的纲手医生将手指从带土撑起的眼皮拿下来。“下午你就老老实实在这里歇着，少用眼，更别想出去疯了。”

“可是下午是体育课……”

带土还没有说完，就听见纲手手中的签字笔咔嚓一声。

“我知道了！我会好好休息的！”带土挺直脊背大声说。

“我下午有事不在，如果有人来告诉他明天再找我。”纲手起身往门口走去。

“等等！”带土喊道，但纲手已经哐的一声将保健室的门关上了。

带土正坐在保健室的床上，懊丧的又一头躺下去。原本在保健室消磨时间不用上课是件愉快轻松的好事，但他现在几乎睁不了眼睛，什么都看不见，这样干巴巴的在这里发一下午呆，光是想一想都让人无聊到死。这时他正好听见床边的卡卡西同学动了动，于是赶紧把头转向卡卡西的方向。

“笨卡卡，你要去上课？”他说。

“不，我拿把椅子过来。”卡卡西说，紧接着带土听到一阵椅子被拽过来的声音，接着卡卡西坐了下去。“我就在这里陪你，万一你看不见摔伤，到时候琳和水门老师拜托我照看你更麻烦。”

“哈？谁会那么笨。”带土说。“要呆在这里也随便你啦！我可没叫你陪我。”

卡卡西不置可否的唔了一声，紧接着响起了翻书声。他们两人虽然是相识多年的竹马，但在一起时总是吵个不停，像这样和谐宁静的单独相处的时间很难得。

“你在刷题？”带土听见纸张沙沙的声音。

“现在只是看小说而已。”

“什么小说……啊！你又在看亲热天堂！”带土叫了一声。“偷偷看这种小说也算优等生吗？”

“谁说的？”卡卡西不满的反驳他，“我哪有偷偷看了？热门冷知识，我已经满18了。不要因为自己现在看不见就嫉妒。”

带土又气又恼的红了脸。“谁说我看不了？”他努力睁开眼，但一见窗子透进来的阳光又一阵刺痛，生理泪水顺着脸颊就流下来了。

“果然还是爱哭鬼……别随便睁眼啊。”卡卡西伸手想替他擦掉，却被带土用手拦开了。

“我没哭！”带土控制不住眼泪，又羞又恼的咬牙抹了一把脸，“到底什么时候才能好？？”他说。这样躺一下午，眼睛又酸胀又睁不开，既睡不着也什么都干不了，实在太煎熬了。

卡卡西也没什么好办法，只好坐在旁边不说话看他的小说。

又躺了一阵，带土突然再次发言。

“其实我今天早上稍微在网上查了一下眼疾。”带土说。“不知道用偏方能不能快点好起来。”

“比如滴眼药水？”卡卡西叹了口气，“笨蛋，说不定就是你上午一直滥用眼药水才加重的。”

“还有一个，说是……”带土停顿了一下，“抹点唾液眼睛会好的比较快。”

“嗯？”卡卡西捻着书页没有继续翻。“那大概只是卫生条件不好的时候，想靠唾液消毒罢了。”

“谁知道呢！”带土焦躁的把手插到头发里抓了抓，“这种偏方搞不好有什么意外效果，总之试一试也没坏处。”

“你不信我的话就试试好了。”卡卡西说。

正有此意。带土在心里哼了一声。所谓病急乱投医，带土仍然打算抹点唾沫试试。他伸出手指打算放到唇边的时候，卡卡西合上了书。接着是床往一陷。保健室的单人床质量不怎么样，嘎吱一声。

带土什么都看不见，搞不清状况，这时紧闭的双眼却一阵湿润和柔软的触感。那湿湿软软的东西在他的眼眶转了一圈，很快又撤开了。

“像这样吗？”卡卡西的声音从他的上方很近的地方响起，他说话时的热气吹在了带土湿漉漉的眼睑上。

咦……？咦？？所以那是……卡卡西替他舔了一圈眼眶？刚才突然陷下去的床垫……是因为卡卡西的双手撑在了床上？

“什么？”带土怀疑的又问了一遍，这倒更像是在问他自己。随着视力的暂时消失，他还不太适应仅靠感官去判断情况。但是刚才那种触感……的的确确是卡卡西……

“我说，只靠唾液是没用的啊。”卡卡西低声说了一句，“这下你相信了？”

“……你还真是亲力亲为。”带土说，“不过那时间也太短了，不管什么方法都不可能这么快见效吧。”

在他盘算着卡卡西会怎么反驳他时，对方继续选择了用实践检验真理。这次卡卡西的舌尖仔仔细细的在带土的眼睑上转了一圈。隔着上睑追着他转动的眼球灵活的移动。卡卡西的动作很轻，麻麻酥酥的，带土的睫毛忍不住颤动起来。 但他没办法睁开，只好感觉到那股柔软又湿润的触感渐渐扫过了睫毛，扫过了眼睛下面和鼻梁相连的一小块皮肤。因为角度的缘故，这时他的舌头好像贴的更近了，不仅是舌尖，连嘴唇也时不时碰到了带土的眼睑上。这就好像是……卡卡西在亲吻他的眼睛似的。

带土被这个念头吓了一跳。他想把卡卡西推开，可是卡卡西呼出的气息和湿湿热热的触感一道撩过他脸上的肌肤，一股电流顺着脊髓流下去，他舒服得一时忘记出声阻止。

过了一会儿，卡卡西才慢慢抬起身子，拉开一些距离，带土竟然感到有些失落。

“带土，你还记得我们已经换了运动服吧……”卡卡西说。

“？那怎么了？”带土有些迷惑的问。

“短裤的面料很薄哦。”卡卡西说。“你硬了。”

带土从刚才留恋的湿湿软软的卡卡西的舌头的念头中如梦惊醒。他虽然眼疾，但确实感觉自己的下身开始抬头了。体育课需要穿的不到膝盖的短裤是很轻便的面料，所以想必现在卡卡西能清清楚楚看到他裤子里鼓起的部分。

带土只想自戳双目。卡卡西帮他实践偏方，而他却想上他。

“硬了还不是因为你要舔、舔、那个……眼……”带土结结巴巴说。

“不是你不信没用？再说，我舔的是你的眼睛，不是下面。”卡卡西说。

“舔的哪里都好啦！我现在是病人，难道这还怪我了？”带土叫道。

“哼……哪有病人精神这么足。”白发少年嘀咕了一句，“某人刚才不是还说自己看得清么？”

“你！”带土撑起上身要去抓卡卡西的衣领。不过看不见的人往往行动总有些偏差，就像他本来是要拽卡卡西的衣服，但卡卡西往后一躲，他的手就擦过了对方衣角，然后牢牢扯住了对方的裤子。

“！”卡卡西也没料到眼疾的带土居然一言不合拽他裤子，惊得连忙伸手护住裤腰。“快放手！”

“我……”带土道歉的话到嘴边忽然顿住了。卡卡西一向话少又学霸，班上的女孩子们就喜欢他这种高冷精英款，然而不过平时再怎么傲气的卡卡西，在即将被扯下的短裤面前也无法淡定。现在岂不正是扳回一局、占取上风的好时机？

“我不放。”于是带土说。

带土只恨睁不开眼，看不见卡卡西的表情。要能在卡卡西的脸上看到那副又窘又尴尬又慌张的样子，带土一定会用擦不掉的马克笔在心中的小本子上大写加粗，以后每天都提一遍。可惜他现在两眼一黑，只能通过卡卡西变粗的喘气声来确认对方的失态。

“你怎么不说话了？”带土故意说道，恶意的用手又扯了一下对方的裤子。带土虽然看不见，却对自己的行动有种盲目的自信，已经完全忘记了刚才阴差阳错差点把对方裤子扯下去的本意是想拽他的衣领而已。所以当他只想拽一下裤子的时候，他的手非常不准确的落在对方的胯部。

带土呆了一秒，手掌僵在了原地。

“你……你还笑我？？”带土怒道，“你自己不也硬的不行？”他一边说着一边又泄愤般的狠狠揉了一把对方裤子上突起的硬物。

“唔……”卡卡西忽然轻声呻吟了一声，是带土从未想过会在卡卡西口中听到的声音。这么软、这么绵长的气息……和那个冷冷淡淡的卡卡西怎么能联系到一起？卡卡西似乎很快意识到自己无意识的发声，于是立即将喘息屏住了。

可是好想再听一次啊……好想听到卡卡西因为被自己摸硬而不自禁的呻吟起来……因为视力的暂时缺失，所以听觉和触觉比平时任何时候都更重要、也更敏感。卡卡西为什么不继续发出声音了？

带土忍不住又用手压了一把。这一次他有意隔着薄薄的运动裤把手掌压在对方勃起的性器上，把柱体往上搓揉着摩擦了一下。果然就像按在某种开关上似的，当他揉弄着对方的的硬物时，卡卡西又再次发出了那种低低的呻吟。但显然这次他用手捂住了，只是很短促的呜了一声。带土只好腾出另一只手，摸索着沿着对方的小腹往上，一直摸到了喉结，最后抓住了对方捂在口罩上的手背，将对方的手掰开一小半，卡卡西似乎藏都藏不住的喘气声立即在保健室的床边扩散开。

“把手……手拿开……”卡卡西说，但他的声音听起来没什么说服力，原本捂在脸上的手背也被挪开了，口罩也被蹭下去一半。于是卡卡西咬紧了下唇。

这家伙是真的看不见了吗？？他不由怀疑的想。为什么明明眼睛都看不见，还能摸的这么舒服……难道他跟其他人做过这种事情？这种荒唐的念头一闪而过，他和带土看着对方长大，带土可是个连女孩子的手都没牵过的纯情处男啊……！这大概只能用天赋来形容了。该说不愧是天才一族的宇智波吗？卡卡西胡思乱想的去推对方的手，但反倒更像是欲拒还迎的意味。

这么昏昏呼呼的被揉弄了片刻，带土的手忽然往运动短裤下方摸去。在卡卡西反应过来他想干什么之前，带土的手已经从宽松的裤管内侧，贴着他的大腿摸了上去。

“嗯……带土！”卡卡西微微一抖，被抚摸过的大腿根部和隔着内裤被抓到的阴茎都让他大腿一软，踉跄的朝床上的带土靠去，这样两人的小腹和胯部就紧紧贴在了一起。

“卡卡西你……你前面好像有点湿了……”带土小声说着，手指擦过他的内裤被顶起来的前端，分泌的前列腺液已经打湿了一小块棉质面料。

“你快把手给我拿出去……”卡卡西咬牙说。

“哦？是吗？我怎么倒觉得是你在往我手里蹭啊？”带土低声笑了一下，又恶劣的碰了一下。卡卡西的脸在歪歪扭扭的口罩下烧得发红，身体轻轻颤抖，无意识的往前挺了挺，又连忙收住。

“够了，你到底想干嘛……”

“说到底还不是你先的。”带土扬了扬仍然湿漉漉没有擦干的眼睛。的确是卡卡西戏弄他在先，可是不知不觉间，不知怎的带土反倒变成了主导。

“我只是为了证明你的偏方——”卡卡西咬住嘴唇又不说了，因为这话说的他自己也不信。随着年纪的增长，小时候和带土之间那种水火不容的冤家架势竟然渐渐变得暧昧起来。两个12岁的小孩子每天吵吵闹闹形影不离是好兄弟，但如果两个已经快念大学的少年仍然每天纠纠缠缠，不免就有些意味深长了。卡卡西隐隐约约想过有一天会与带土自然而然的发展下去，虽然今天的进展有些出乎意料，他倒也不排斥。但是、但是重点不是这个！而是——让有眼疾看不见的带土都能轻松占据了主动权他果然还是很不爽啊！以后岂不是拿他半点办法都没有？

“那个……有人吗？”

在两人腻腻乎乎扭在床上时，保健室的大门忽然吱呀一声被打开。

两人的心跳都被提到了喉咙里。保健室用一层遮帘一分为二，外面是纲手看诊的桌子，而带土所休息的病床在帘子后面。也就是说，如果有人进来保健室的话，并不能直接看到两人。但只要掀起遮帘就……

带土的手还在卡卡西的裤管里，一时僵住，不知究竟要不要拿出来。

“看上去纲手医生不在呢。”另一个女孩子说。

“嗯……好像是的。”那女生一边说一边往里走了几步，声音逐渐接近帘子。带土屏住呼吸一点声音也不敢发出。

“算啦，既然不在，还是明天再来？”她的同伴说道。

女孩子停在了遮帘前。“也是。”她叹了口气说，“走吧。”

咔嚓一声，保健室的门被再次合上了。

“呼……”带土简直吓出一身冷汗。

“你把手拿出去。”卡卡西忽然说。虽然这句话他今天已经说过几次，但带土知道这次他是认真的，不由松开了手。卡卡西立即起身离开，带土的手顺着他的大腿滑下去，落在床沿上。

啊啊啊啊啊啊完蛋了。带土紧紧抿住嘴唇。玩笑开大了。卡卡西那么矜持的人……只差一点点就会被全校都知道在保健室里做这种事情，带土不用看也知道对方现在的脸色一定难看到极点。可是把手伸到人家裤子里抓着人家老二的是他自己，无论怎么说也不争的事实啊……

这时带土听到卡卡西已经走远，停在了保健室门口。

“卡卡西，”他心虚的低声说。“你……抱歉……我——”

大门传来咔的一声，带土感到自己的心也被咔的一声掰开了。

“喂，这样就把你吓到了吗？”遮帘再次被掀起来。“看来不只是爱哭鬼，还是个胆小鬼……”

“？卡卡西你你你……你不是走了吗？”带土迟疑的把头转向声音的方向。其实这扭头的动作毫无意义——反正他又看不见。但带土急切的想离他近一点。

“不锁门的话你是想等会儿再有人进来吗？”卡卡西说。仅仅从他有点懒散的语调和扬起的尾音带土就能生动的勾勒出卡卡西那副又傲气又自持的样子。

真是一点都不可爱。

……才怪。

“锁门，”带土后知后觉的消化了卡卡西语句中的含义。也就是说，他还想继续？“你没生气？”

“现在还没有。”卡卡西含糊的回答。“等会儿生不生气就看你表现了。”他说着又俯身坐回了床上，跨坐在了带土身上，两人的性器再次隔着两层运动裤贴合在一起。带土因为刚才的惊吓软了一半，但卡卡西倒还挺精神。带土忽然想起一事。

“你刚才就就这样去锁门？”带土结结巴巴的说，顶了顶胯下示意对方，卡卡西唔的闷哼一声。

也就是说，卡卡西刚才就像这样勃起着、裤子上明显鼓起一个弧度的走到门口去锁门？那个穿着整齐的运动服，一丝不苟、干干净净又衣着保守的卡卡西，就这样硬着走了一个来回……带土光是想象一番，两颊和耳朵都因充血而烧红。热血不仅上涌，还下涌到胯部，刚才还半软的海绵体立即胀大起来。

“你就不怕刚才万一又有人进来被看到？！”带土一把抓过卡卡西，将对方拉向自己。卡卡西将双臂放在带土的头两侧，手肘撑住自己，两人的面容贴的不能再近了，嘴唇似有似无的擦过对方。

“那我有什么办法……”卡卡西的低低的喘息说。

办法当然是有的。不管再怎么勃起，只要射过自然就会恢复常态。带土想着伸出一只手摸索到卡卡西的脸颊，固定住位置略微抬起头，将两人的嘴唇贴在一起。不过因为视觉的限制，他稍微偏了一些，亲到了卡卡西的嘴角。但卡卡西很快修整了偏差，让两人完完全全的唇齿相贴。带土的另一只手也没闲着，而是摩挲着伸到对方的短袖里，仔仔细细的摸了一把对方肌肤。

卡卡西的身材修长，比带土略要纤细一些，但绝非瘦弱。他的肌肉很紧实、体脂率绝佳，没有一点赘肉。但同时他的嘴唇又那么柔软……几乎像个女孩子一样。话说回来，带土也没有吻过女生，也许这样温暖柔软的触感比女孩子还要舒服也说不定。他忍不住咬了一口对方的下唇。

卡卡西轻轻抖动了一下，但没有抗拒的意思，反倒微微张开了闭关的牙齿，带土的舌头便轻易的触到对方的上膛。

“别，”卡卡西退开一些轻声说，“好痒。”

“哪里？”

“……”卡卡西不再理他，将头偏开。

“你不说清楚我怎么知道……”带土故意无辜的说。“我看不见呀。”他一面说，另一只手还在对方身上胡乱摸着，擦过乳首时卡卡西又颤抖了一下。

“嗯？”带土慢慢将手指又划过一次。卡卡西更加明显的挪挪了位置。在带土这方面为数不多的知识储备中，女人会被揉胸——但男人也会有感觉吗？他颇有探索精神的将对方的乳首捏住轻轻揉弄了一下，那一点触手可及的硬起来。

“够了……痒……”卡卡西不满的想拿开他的手，但带土却执意没放手。

“什么啊，你刚才也说痒、现在也说，”带土故作抱怨，“到底是哪里？卡卡西你不是看了很多亲热天堂吗？该不会是害羞了吧？”他这么说的时候，又把隔壁另一颗乳首玩硬了，卡卡西倒是更软了似的。

“我说……你不要再玩胸前的……那个了！”

“那个？”

卡卡西喘着气，“这和亲热天堂又不一样……”他晕晕乎乎的说。当然不一样了。上课跟考试是一回事吗？果然是吊车尾，连这个道理都想不明白啊。

可是现在一向擅长考试的优等生也有犯难的时候。

“就、就是……乳首啊！别再……唔……”卡卡西最后断断续续的答上一题。这实在过于刺激了，再这样下去，他真的半点理智也不剩，只想更加贴紧带土，想要带土现在胀大的抵在他胯下的硬物直接插到自己体内，两人紧密的贴合在一起……亲热天堂的描述清晰的在脑海中浮现。卡卡西的脸颊更加滚烫。

“好吧，我把手拿出去了。”带土嘟囔说着将手抽出来，然后稍微在床上坐起身来，这样他和卡卡西之间的空隙便留了出来，然后伸手摸到卡卡西的裤腰上，用力一扯，很容易的就将对方的运动裤和内裤一并拉下来，手忙脚乱的将裤子从对方的小腿上抖下去，于是卡卡西便下身赤裸的坐在带土面前，与他交叉着双腿。

带土的动作一气呵成，卡卡西甚至有一瞬间怀疑他是不是真的眼疾那样严重。但在他细细思考之前，带土已经贴上来，忽然将他的上衣也掀起，用舌头舔了舔他的胸口，同时一手已经握住了卡卡西的下身没有衣料阻碍而非常直白的勃起的阴茎。

“！”卡卡西这一次没有办法再推开带土了。因为实在……太刺激太舒服了。胸前敏感的部位和底下的性器同时被抚慰着，他原本想推开对方的手指不禁插入了对方炸毛的黑发里，将对方的头朝自己胸前又稍微按了一下，这时候两人的性器也只隔着带土那一层轻薄的短裤互相摩擦着。

“卡卡西……”带土无意义的含糊的喊着他的名字，手上的动作胡乱又急切的在对方的柱体上不停撸动，时不时还揉弄了一把他的囊袋，拇指则时不时蹭过对方龟头顶端，在那里的小孔附近打了几个圈，卡卡西因此剧烈的颤抖起来，呼吸更加急促。

虽然自渎当然是有过的，但抚弄自己的性器和被带土握住竟然是截然不同的感受。往常仅仅出于生理需求的自慰中，卡卡西总能很快速的找到自己的敏感点和速度，因此要高潮是很高效和程序化的事。但带土的手法却磕磕绊绊、时快时慢，两人又并没有过磨合，从生理角度来说的快感的积累并不算太强烈。然而人类不可思议的，却是更加依靠幻觉和想象的生物。光凭「带土在舔舐他的乳首」和「带土在握着他的阴茎」这样的陈述句本身就足以让卡卡西有些头晕，一种带有强烈饱满舒适的快感熨帖的包裹着他的心。这种区别就好比压缩饼干能够带来饱腹感，但精心烹饪的秋刀鱼却可以在饱腹之外多一番对多巴胺的刺激，将生理层面的快乐与情感上的满足相连接。正是这种充满了情绪的刺激让卡卡西难以抵御，在带土笨拙生涩的抚摸下居然比往常都更加性欲高涨。

卡卡西低低的喘息着，把被带土掀起的短袖下摆用牙齿咬住固定，嘴里只能含糊不清的发出唔唔的呻吟，而他跟前那颗黑色的炸毛被这种毫无规律和技巧、情不自禁的声息所鼓舞，手上和舌头上都变得更加卖力。

“哈……快……快了……”卡卡西将手插在带土的黑发中，不禁将对方按向自己。带土感觉对方似乎在微微后仰，似乎想要太逃避过于汹涌的快感。但卡卡西将头颈偏后时，实际上前胸和下身都因此反倒更加贴近了带土，暴露了渴求更多抚慰的下意识。带土因此继续加快了速度，卡卡西的喘息也越来越快，手指在带土的发间收拢。

卡卡西忽然腾出一只手按住了带土的手。

“不、不行了……”他想将对方推开。

“为什么要推开我？”带土放缓了速度问。卡卡西听上去吞了一口唾沫，缓了一口气才继续。

“我……”他难得的流露出有些羞耻的语气低声说道，“我想射……让我自己来——”他说着打算将手也伸向自己的性器。

“想射的话，”带土闷闷的声音从他胸前传来，“就这样射出来吧！”他突然再次快速的撸动起来，同时狠狠吸了一口卡卡西硬挺敏感的乳首，于是卡卡西就毫无防备、绷紧了大腿的高潮了，喷射出的精液被满满的捂在了带土的手中。

卡卡西从高潮中平复过来的下一秒，便清晰看见带土摊开的手掌上情色的滴答着白色的浊液。这场景忽然让他不能再好了。在他不及细细品味这股羞耻感之前，带土已经难耐的自己的短裤也褪下一些，将性器从内裤中露出来——或者说，早就硬的发疼的阴茎更像是直接跳出来的。他伸手摸索着抓住卡卡西的手将它引致自己的胯下，因为眼疾而显得既茫然又欲求的微微张嘴，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。

“卡卡西卡卡西，你也该帮帮我啊！”他喘息着说。卡卡西的手指轻轻环在了他的性器上，但只是松松的耷着，没有进一步动作，也没有任何回应。

“喂？”带土疑惑的催促了一声。“你……你在做什么？”他试图睁眼，卡卡西连忙用另一只手遮了一下他不能直视阳光的眼睛。

“我只是在看……”卡卡慢慢说。“它好大。”或许是因为刚才羞耻的高潮让他索性放开了，也或许是因为他的脑子在射过之后并不如平时那般冷静清晰，此时他毫无廉耻的开始评价带土胯下的那根巨物。

“啊……？”带土一呆，“小时候一起洗澡你又不是没见过……”

“那时候都还没上小学好吧……”卡卡西说，“看来平时吃的不少，都用在发育这里了。”

“卡卡西！！”带土忍不住咬牙道。“不服吗？羡慕吗？”

对方这一次却没有向往常一样怼回来，反倒低笑了一声。“我干嘛要不服？”卡卡西拖长调子说，“你的尺寸大一点……不是能填的更满吗……”

带土皱了皱了眉头。“什么意思？”

卡卡西叹了口气。“果然真够笨的。”他说着拉过带土那只仍然沾着黏液的手放到自己的身后，顺着尾椎的最后一节往下摸去，塞到了缝隙之间，将对方的手指准确的指引到了后穴的褶皱边缘上。

“只用手解决你就满足了？”卡卡西说，又按了按带土的手指。在黏液的润滑下，带土的食指一下便插了进去，卡卡西发出一声轻喘。

“这、这、我……”带土下意识的勾了勾指尖，卡卡西便蹭着他的大腿扭动了一下。“等等，”带土断断续续的说，“你怎么会懂……男人之间也可以——”

卡卡西僵硬了片刻。带土看不见他的表情，有些急躁的又将手指往里捅了捅，塞进了两个指节，卡卡西随即便呻吟着小声叫了一声。

“就是了解了一下而已……”他别扭的嘟囔说，“反正我们早晚也会……”

在床上的卡卡西竟然坦诚的像人设崩塌了一样。带土因为这样的反差又是一阵热血上涌直至头顶。如果继续做下去的话，卡卡西还会更加坦诚吗？因为暂时缺失视力，此时的带土格外渴望着语言上的刺激。想要听到那个总是隐忍总是掩藏心意的卡卡西尽情吐露出真心、因为自己而坦白的说着破廉耻的话语……

带土一面想着一面已经将一整只手指插入了那个小口，挤在湿湿软软的甬道里，将穴口的软肉略微分开，同时另一只手托在对方的屁股下揉捏。卡卡西的语言功能又只剩下呜呜的音节了，一边低声叫着一边忍不住用手揉弄着带土胀大粗硬的下体，仿佛已经迫不及待要将它吞入自己的身体。

“你说说话啊，卡卡西。”带土说道，“你能看到我，我又一点都瞧不见你……你现在是什么样子啊？你描述给我听呀。”

“你……哈……”卡卡西努力的适应着肠道内的异物感，“你在帮我扩张……”

带土恶劣的又塞了一根手指进去，卡卡西因为强烈的异物感而忍不住颤动着扭了扭腰。“这也太概括了吧！”带土不满的说。“什么叫扩张啊？你现在穿的什么样子？都说给我听听啊！我可是……”他又掐了一把对方的臀部，“眼疾病人。”

“扩、扩张是把带土的手指插进了我的后穴里……啊……”卡卡西气息不稳的说，勉强说出一句完整的话而不是毫无意义的呻吟声。“是为了让带土能插进来……”

“没错，”带土说着在对方温热是软的内壁里搅了搅，“你好湿哦卡卡西。不光是刚才射的量……好像……好像你的后面也在出水……”

“是、是的，”卡卡西的声音几乎有些像哭音，“里面已经很湿了，被带土的手指撑开了好空……想要被填的满满的——”

带土又加了一根手指。“像这样满满的？”他问道。

“不、不是的，”对方的手指更加迫切的撸动起带土下身的勃起。“要它才可以……想要……想要带土的肉棒插进来啊！”

带土的大腿上感到一阵暖流。他用另一只手摸上去，那粘乎乎的液体的正是沿着卡卡西半跪半坐时倾斜的大腿的蜿蜒流下，滴落在自己身上。

“卡卡西好贪啊，”带土说，“明明已经用三根手指堵住了，这里还是不停的流水。”他在卡卡西提捏的指节弯了弯。“还是说，只是想到要被操就这么兴奋吗？真是不像你……平时看上去明明那么冷冷淡淡的。”

“不是谁都……”

“什么？”

“笨蛋。我说，”卡卡西闷声说，“不是谁都……啊……可以的……啊……”他的话总是被带土在他体内迅速插动起来的手指打断，难以继续保持平稳的语调，声音变得断断续续。“因为是带土而已——唔！”

带土将手指突然抽了出来，因为太快而使液体发出响亮的一声，卡卡西穴中的软肉因为惯性而有些不舍的被手指朝外带出去一点，洞口也因为突然的空虚而收缩几下。带土感到对方难耐的挺了一下身子。 

“……怎么了？”卡卡西问。

“只是我才可以？”带土双手掐在卡卡西腰上，坐起来一些，将对方拉近自己。卡卡西的腰比想象中还要纤细一些。虽然腹肌上的肌肉摸起来非常紧实，但腰却一点都不粗壮，是种介于少年与青年之间的修长身材。如果双目能见的话，就能见到卡卡西白皙的皮肤上被自己略微掐红的腰了……带土不禁又握了握。

“只有我才可以怎么样呢？”他说，“你不说出来的话，我不明白。”

“你这家伙……”卡卡西哼了一声，听上去有些不满和急躁。“根本就是故意的！”

不错。带土恶劣的想。的确是故意的。想听不管什么事情都压自己一头的卡卡西哭着求自己干他、偶尔也体会一把占据上风的乐趣——虽然从体位来说，现在卡卡西才是物理意义上跨坐在他身上那个。

“笨卡卡，你怎么不说了？”带土用手抚摸着对方的腰窝，指尖一点一点向下滑去，摸索着对方的下腹，保持着差一点摸到关键部位，既有既无的距离。

这时卡卡西却忽然抬起了身体。

因为视觉的限制，带土并没有立即意识到发生了什么，但很快他下身硬挺的性器被湿润温热的东西给裹住了。

一秒之后带土才明白是怎么回事。他的心跳慢了半拍之后狠狠向上一泵，热血涌向下身，原本就硬的发疼的柱体又胀大了一圈。

“唔……”卡卡西的呻吟像是从齿缝中挤出来的，有点扭曲又痛苦。“太大了……”

“你你你你……”带土死死的握住对方的腰。对于带土刚才故作不明的问题，卡卡西选择用实际行动来回答，他已经主动扶着带土的阴茎插入了自己的后穴里。虽然刚才做过扩张，但显然第一次还是太勉强了，仅仅只是龟头的部分挤进去，两人都因为太紧而皱起眉头，带土只好停下来，两人都缓了口气。

“你这个姿势可以吗？？”带土紧张的说。

“不然呢……”卡卡西因为疼痛吸着气说，“连扶着你都进不来，其他姿势你现在又看不到，根本对不准没法捅进来吧……啊……”

这话倒是激起了带土的好胜心，原本他因紧张不敢妄动，此时便索性往上一顶，准确的进入了那个从未被紧致的肉穴。

“嗯啊！”卡卡西下意识的哭叫了一声，但很快声音突然的低了下去，大概是他用手死死捂住了嘴，但身体止不住的颤抖，小穴不停的收缩，似乎想要将异物排除，结果反而更像是挽留。

“就算看不见，我也一样捅得进来。”带土说着又试探着往里一点点，柱体将卡卡西穴道里的软壁慢慢推开，胀大的柱体和肠壁之间紧密的贴合在一起，丝毫的挪动和摩擦都让两人感到一阵沿着神经末梢窜上脊椎的酥麻和胀痛。

“等、等一下！”卡卡西叫道，“痛死了！那个东西那么大，不慢慢来会撑坏的啊！”

“刚才也不知道是谁水都流到我腿上了。”带土虽然这么说，但仍然停顿下来。然而卡卡西却并没有因为停顿而适应，反而剧烈的震颤了一下，带土的手腕碰到了他半硬起来的性器。

“别停在那个地方……呜嗯……别……”卡卡西断断续续的说，后穴一瞬间绞紧了。带土也闷哼一声，感到海绵体在对方体内又胀大了一些。他身上骑着的卡卡西显然也感受到了，呜呜的晃了晃身体。

“那个地方？”带土有点疑惑的轻轻挺了挺下身，卡卡西立即又呻吟了一声。带土忽然脑子一转明白了原因。“原来如此，”带土说，“那里就是所谓的那个什么……敏感点之类的吧。”

像是发现了对方的弱点，带土迫不及待想要扳回一局，立即对准甬道的肠壁插动起来。卡卡西果然很敏感的跟着他的动作律动起来，完全丧失了抵抗一般。

“带土，带土，停、停下，别对着那个地方——啊！”

为什么带土在这种事情上莫名的有天赋?卡卡西模模糊糊的想。带土是晚熟的类型，小时候吊车尾自不必提，长大之后虽然开窍了些，但跟素来有天才之称的某位同班同学相比，仍然算不上天资过人、一学就会。可是偏偏是在床上……两个人都是第一次尝试，带土却在极短的时间内便摸清了诀窍似的，让卡卡西一阵腰酸，几乎要腿软的跌坐下去。平时水火不容的两人，床事却很和谐。

意外的有点讽刺……但感觉还不赖。卡卡西在一阵快感中想道，努力不要太丢脸的喊出呻吟来。

“我看你明明挺喜欢的，”带土用手碰了碰卡卡西重新勃起的性器顶端，“它也是这么觉得吧？”带土说话的时候仍然快速的挺身抽插着，深深的戳弄着对方的敏感处，撤回时连带着黏液发出一阵淫糜水声，两人的连接处也变得乱七八糟，黏黏糊糊的一片。

卡卡西不再理他，咬紧嘴唇不想发出太过羞耻的声音。幸好现在带土看不见他……他暗暗想。同时一手抚弄上自己再次硬起来的性器，配合着带土干操他的频率为自己纾解。

——可是带土却停下来了。

“怎么了？”卡卡西问。最开始明明还完全不能适应对方胯下的巨物将自己填满，可是只是操弄了一会儿之后就已经没有办法离开它了似的，突然静止下来的穴洞里生出一股麻痒的欲求，想要继续被带土填满、被带土顶弄敏感点的渴望从小穴一直传到了心底……要是口罩还在就好了。虽然明知道对方看不见自己的神情，他还是羞耻的想要遮住。

带土的脸色潮红，将头微微别开。

“稍、稍微等一下……”带土别扭的说。

“你体力也太差了吧？！”

“才不是！笨卡卡！”带土立即反驳道，“只、只是……是你的里面太爽了！我、我——”

“毕竟是第一次嘛，就算你早泄我也可以理解的。”卡卡西喘着气说。就算自己的后穴里还埋着对方的肉棒，穴口还在欲求不满的绞动着，他嘴上仍然丝毫不放过带土。

“哈？谁会早泄啊，再说刚才还不知道是谁被吸着乳头射在我手上呢。”带土朝着卡卡西的方向望过去，哼了一声。

卡卡西脸上一红，正想反击他时，带土握住了他的手，将两人的手指相扣，形成一个非常缠绵的手势。

“虽然是很爽没错，”带土低声说，“但是总觉得差了点……真不公平，你能看到我，我却什么都看不清。我也好想看看卡卡西刚才的表情啊，想看卡卡西的腿是怎么夹着我、皮肤上的汗水、还有现在的发型是不是已经乱糟糟了……果然什么都想看啊，这可是和卡卡西第一次，偏偏是眼疾……”

他用力握了握对方的手。卡卡西看着病床上的黑发少年，他紧闭着双眼，可卡卡西仿佛能看到眼睑下面那双好看、漆黑又发亮的眼睛。他正是被那样的眼神所吸引，被那样的带土所感染，想要更多、更多的靠近对方，直到两人肌肤相亲、交融在一起也不够。

原来带土也想看着我。这样的绮念通过两人接触的肌肤、相握的手和最最紧密相接的部位都传达给了卡卡西，他的脸色泛红，连耳朵也开始发烫。

“可是你……现在不能睁眼。”卡卡西说。

“是啊……”带土说，“所以，你能不能像刚才那样……讲给我听？我想听你说出来，现在的你、现在的我们到底是什么样子的……拜托了，卡卡西！”每当带土不自觉流露出这种类似狗狗眼的神态望向他，他都无力抵抗。在如此情色淫糜的场景中流露出一丝纯真感，反倒让卡卡西更加欲望高涨了。

“我……现在骑在带土身上。”卡卡西回答道，一开始仍有些羞耻感，但望着带土的面容却不可思议的蛊惑着他继续说下去。“带土的肉棒插在我的小穴里，正好戳在很舒服的地方……”

“很舒服？我把卡卡西操的很舒服是吗？”

“没错……”卡卡西似乎难以忍耐的又挺了挺腰，“所以快点动一动啊你倒是……只是这样停那里根本就不够！想要带土继续干我，肉棒插进来的时候把小洞里面都填的涨涨的、顶到深处的时候底下的囊袋也拍在洞口，最好能一起挤进去……唔！”

卡卡西在变声期之后声音变得低哑一些，但仍然保留着一部分小时候清亮的音色，是一种介于成熟和少年之间的独特声线。带土喜欢他的声音。在听觉被放大的黑暗中更加喜欢。他用力往卡卡西的甬道深处一顶，身上人立即发出一声不知是痛苦还是刺激的呜呜呻吟。

“你的里面好深啊……”带土感叹着又抽插了几下。这次他速度不算太快，每一次抽出之后都故意一顿，再缓慢又深深的一推，非常非常用力又稳稳的插到了小洞里面。因为肠壁紧紧的吸在他的阴茎上，这样一点一点挤进去时，摩擦的感觉变得格外敏感，卡卡西颤栗着抽气。

“继续说嘛，卡卡西！”带土底下一边操干，嘴上也不忘记提醒对方。

“带土在慢慢操到我的小穴里面，肉棒跟穴道摩擦的好舒服，嗯啊……但是操到里面好涨，不、不要再往里了！绝对会坏掉的……啊……”

“明明这么能吃，连囊袋都要一起塞进去了，怎么可能会操坏啊。”带土仍然保持着稳定的频率往对方的后穴深处捅去。

“不行了，真的好撑……呼……”卡卡西一手在小腹上抚摸着，“再这样下去，绝对会连肚子都被撑起来吧？！”

带土却像受到激励一般更加卖力的插弄起来。“嗯！那现在有把肚子撑起来吗？”他笑着伸手过去，“你在摸吗？”

“在、在摸……”卡卡西断断续续说，“我的右手就放在小腹上，带土现在就在这底下、在我里面干我……”他的手掌按压在下腹的部位，仿佛能够似有似无的感受到里面正在操动着的巨物。

“那左手呢？”带土问。

“在、在……”卡卡西顿了一下。“在自慰。”

带土伸手摸索到了卡卡西的下腹处，然后再往下一些用手指环在了卡卡西的左手上。带土的手比卡卡西略大一点，更有力量些。而卡卡西那只骨节分明、修长又白皙的手就这样被盖住，和他的性器一起被带土完完全全包裹住。

“你的前面和后面都被我……控制住了。”带土说着替对方撸动了一把，“爽吗？”

“爽死了。”卡卡西喘着气说道。“你别光摸我，后面也快点动……”他的后穴同时鼓励一般的又夹了夹带土的阳物，湿热的软肉紧紧的吸在柱体上，带土差点没直接射出来。

“真够挑剔的。”带土嘀咕了一句。“你不想被摸啊？说实话，还想被摸哪里？”

“乳首也……”卡卡西将右手拿到胸前，玩弄起自己再次硬挺的乳首。刚才被带土舔舐吮吸过的部位还有些发红，他只要轻轻一碰就敏感的不行。“还想再摸摸看吗？它们又硬起来了……再吸一下也好，之前带土吸的好舒服……”他用指尖轻轻掐着自己胸前的粒状突起，身下被带土顶得一起一伏、自己的性器还被带土拿手抚慰着，刚才明明射过一次，这时却又再次感到高潮的快感在慢慢累积起来。

“那个位置我可碰不到啊。”带土伸手在空中抓了抓，发现两人的体位导致他完全碰不到卡卡西的上半身。“不如换一下。”

“换？”在卡卡西做出回答之前，带土已经一鼓作气坐起身来，用手架起卡卡西的大腿到肩上、将他按到在床垫上。保健室的单人小床吱呀响了一声。不过在带土换体位时，他的阴茎仍然牢牢卡在对方体内，因此在转换体位时那根肉棒就在小穴里一阵翻搅，剧烈的酥麻快感激得卡卡西一阵颤抖，伸手紧紧扶住了带土的上臂。

“啊嗯！先、先说一声啊！”卡卡西抽着气叫道。

带土现在的姿态方便了许多，两人正面相对，带土将嘴唇摸索着挪到卡卡西的耳廓边。  
“如果先告诉你，是不是就不会喘的这么好听了？”带土突然轻咬住对方耳朵。

卡卡西耸肩躲开对方。“好痒，别碰……”卡卡西推了一把对方，联想起刚才对方出乎意料的体位转换，微微生成一股恼意。“我已经……已经说了那么多话，你还嫌我喘的不好听？我喘气喘的怎样，说到底是看你的表现啊！”

此时带土即使看不见，也完全能相想象出对方那副面颊潮红、大腿酸软，嘴上却不服输的样子。他平时血色不明显的唇瓣此时也一定变得红润起来了吧？可是这样一张柔软温热的嘴巴，却还如同往日一般说着些故意惹恼逗弄他的话，真是太可恶了。

“哈？你是想说我刚才表现不够好吗！”带土反驳道。“以第一次来说已经很不错了吧……”

“你倒是很大方的承认了是第一次嘛……唔唔！”卡卡西的原本漫不经心的语调被戛然而止。带土亲自动嘴堵住了对方接下去的话。

这是两人之间的第二个亲吻。这一次带土没有立即将舌头深入其中与卡卡西交缠在一起，反倒对着那可气的两枚唇瓣一阵啃咬。他的牙齿含住了卡卡西的下唇轻轻碾了碾，卡卡西不禁泄漏出一丝轻喘呻吟，扭动着将胀痛硬挺的下身往上蹭了蹭，抵在了带土的腹肌上。

带土当然更加难耐，一面慢慢辗转品尝着卡卡西的双唇，一面下身也律动起来，在那个已经被插的松软穴洞里进进出出的抽动，淫糜的汁水被肉棒从穴道里挤出来，发出嗤嗤响声，沿着卡卡西被抬起的大腿流到了手感很好的臀部。

“唔啊……啊……”卡卡西被带土抵着唇说不清，只能断断续续的发出越来越明显的呻吟。“不、不可以，带土，太快了……”

他的整个身子都随着带土的操干而震动，由于此刻的接吻，两人之间似乎比刚才交相扣住的双手还要更加亲密、更加激起他心中的高涨欲望，身前原本就再次硬起的性器不断分泌出前列腺液，黏黏糊糊的夹在两人中间。正当他打算给自己撸一发赶紧射出， 带土却完全意料之外的抽手堵住了卡卡西龟头部分的小孔。

“你这是做什么？”卡卡西哑着声音说，“把手拿开，让我、我……”

“让你怎么样？”带土一手握住卡卡西的分身，自己身下插在对方体内的性器同时也快速的搅动着，“笨卡卡，你不说出来，我又看不到。”他似乎已经很熟练这个借口了。

“让我射啊，带土——”卡卡西带着一点哭喊声叫道。“下面被堵住了，好难受、好涨，想要射在带土手上啊！”

“再等一下，让我和你一起……”带土同样气息不稳的喘着气，以一个眼疾的新手来说，到现在还没立刻在卡卡西紧致湿软的后穴里直接射出来已经算得上优秀了。他从对方的唇边挪开，沿着喉结和锁骨滑到下方，将胸前仍然硬挺的乳粒一口含住，用舌头灵活的舔弄起来。

“好、好舒服……可是好难受……”卡卡西矛盾的扭动身体，既想挺胸去迎合对方的舔舐，又想躲开被牢牢按住无法释放的下身，将双手插入对方炸毛的黑发中，不知究竟是想按下还是推却。

“嗯！”卡卡西忽然叫了声，“别再、再戳那个地方了！啊……”

带土的粗胀的分身此时在对方柔嫩的内壁上戳弄着，果然又再次戳到了某个敏感点。他随即便感到原本就已经紧的不行的甬道再次狠狠收缩起来，夹得他一阵酥麻快感。他勉强控制住没有立即缴械，对着那点又快速抽插起来，每次都顶得非常深入，几乎是要把根部的小球也挤进去一般，囊袋拍打在大腿根部发出让人羞耻的响亮声音。

卡卡西浑身一颤，显然受到了极大的刺激，将胯部顶起往带土的手掌蹭去，但是在后穴传来一阵快感的同时，身前仍然被死死捏住，无法宣泄出来的精液堵在勃起的柱体中让人更加难受。

“带土，带土……”卡卡西胡乱念着他的名字，“把手拿开，我好涨，让我射出来吧，求你了……你继续操我也没关系……”

求你了。

卡卡西的声音在带土目前一片黑漆漆的视野里燃起了火光。那个优等生的卡卡西、那个全能的天才卡卡西、那个热衷和他斗嘴的卡卡西在求他。

求带土操他。

“笨蛋，求人也一点都不诚恳。”带土嘴上这么说着，其实明显感到下身也同样到了高潮边缘。“卡卡西，你再说一句求求我？”

“求你……”卡卡西停顿了一下。

“求我什么？”

“求你射在我的小穴里吧，把我的肚子也射得鼓鼓的……”卡卡西说。

这哪有人还忍得住？带土更加猛烈的顶弄几下，很快在一阵高潮带来的眩晕心跳中将对方体内的甬道射得满满的，如果不是他的阴茎还堵在洞口，几乎要溢出来。在他射出的同时当然按住对方小孔的手指也松开，卡卡西感到腹中一阵酸涨，很快也再次射出来。

带土这时才觉得有些累，干脆直接趴下，压在卡卡西身上，底下的性器还未抽出，两人就这么黏黏糊糊的躺在床上，床架又吱呀响了一声。

“你是故意的是吧？”隔了片刻，带土忽然说。“说那种话，不就是为了逗我早点射出来……”

“是带土说看不见，让我讲出来的啊。”卡卡西的声音听起来万分无辜，简直和刚才那个床上满嘴骚话的家伙判若两人。果然亲热天堂还是没有白看的。

“啊！说起来现在几点了？！”带土猛地撑起身子，将下体抽出来一点，里面黏糊的液体也发出响亮的水声，被挤出来一部分。

“体育课早下课了。”卡卡西懒洋洋的说。

“你不去上课没问题吗？”带土回问他。

“现在才说这个，不会有点晚吗？”卡卡西哼了一句，说着将对方又拽低下来，深深的吻了一下对方紧闭的双眼。

“还不都是为了给你治疗眼疾。”卡卡西说。

END


End file.
